Typical Hallway Drama
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Troy discovers just how confusing having a girlfriend can be. Oneshot, Troypay.


**A/N: **This idea just came to me out of nowhere today. Usually I stick to drama, angst, and romance, but since I got this idea, I figured I'd give the humor genre a shot. On that note, I'd like to thank my readers, reviewers, lurkers, etc. The response on my last two Troypay stories was just overwhelming and I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying them. Sorry again for the length, I know I promised a longer story next time; but the next one will be longer for _sure_; you have my word! As always, hope you enjoy. Hopefully anyone who's ever known or been a teenaged girl can relate here… ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

Sharpay stormed down the hallway, knocking over a small group of freshman like bowling pins in the process. She walked faster and clenched her fists tighter at every whisper and pointed finger in her direction. What was once respect and maybe a little fear for Sharpay was quickly being replaced with whispers of 'Did you hear? They're _dating_ now!'

Who did he think he was, letting the secret spill? Gabriella seemed content in keeping their relationship quiet as long as Sharpay returned to favor by keeping her and Ryan's quiet as well. And Ryan knew that Sharpay would do everything in her power to make his life a living hell if he blabbed. So it _had_ to be Troy that spilled it. She was almost jogging down the hall at this point until she spotted Troy standing at his locker, filling his backpack with a few books for his next class. Sharpay flung her hair over her shoulder and stomped down the hall towards him.

"_TROY BOLTON!"_ Her voice echoed off the lockers and Troy couldn't help cringing, wondering what he'd done wrong this time. He closed his locker and turned towards her.

"H-Hi Shar!" he managed nervously. Sharpay only pushed him into the locker.

"Why does every single student at East High know that we're dating?!" she demanded. Troy held his hands up in front of him as though in the middle of a robbery.

"It's news to _me,_ I didn't tell anyone!" he answered quickly. "Okay, s-so I told one or two people on the basketball team—" he received another shove into the locker for this. "B-But I thought they wouldn't tell anyone!" Sharpay clenched her fists again.

"What part of 'don't tell _anyone_' did you not understand?! You said you wouldn't tell _anyone_!" Awkward as it was to admit, Troy couldn't help noticing just how absolutely _terrifying_ his new girlfriend was when she was angry. "I-It's okay Shar, nothing's changed, and they were going to find out eventually—" The familiar feeling of his head colliding with the metal of the lockers struck again.

"You broke your promise, Troy!" she yelled (or rather screeched). "How could you _do _something like this? I can't trust you with anything again; I thought you cared about me," she finished dramatically. Troy eyes widened in disbelief. What the heck was going on? He'd seen this kind of drama between boyfriends and girlfriends around school, certainly, but now that it was actually happening to him, he had no idea what to do. He figured his best bet would be to sweet talk his way out of the situation.

"I-I do care Sharpay, honest!" he pulled her into a hug to add to the effect. "I'm sorry, you were right. I made a mistake. I'll take you to a movie this weekend to make up for it, okay?" Sharpay's angry facade faded, but it wasn't replaced with a smile like he'd expected. Instead her eyes began welling up in tears. _Oh God…_ he thought. _What did I say _this_ time?_

"I'm _so_ sorry Troy!" Her previous ranting was now replaced with sobs. Troy only stood there and stared, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Uh… f-for what?" he asked incredulously. Sharpay's words ran together as she answered.

"I'm sorry I yelled it's not really your fault that your friends told and you're right it doesn't matter if anyone knows and I shouldn't yell at you like that because it's not fair to you and I don't deserve you and I'm soooorry!" Admittedly, Troy was rather impressed that she didn't pass out from lack of air in the middle of her apology. Sharpay threw herself into his arms and began crying into his sweater. Troy cautiously patted her back and looked around for someone, _anyone_ to come and save him from whatever was going on. All he wanted to do was send her on her way, forget anything ever happened, and get to trig class on time.

"I-It's okay Sharpay, I'm not mad, honest!" he assured her, patting her shoulder. Sharpay violently shoved him against his locker again.

"Don't be nice to me when I'm mad at you!" she yelled again, tears forgotten.

"Wh—But—" _Ah forget it, _he thought. This entire exchange was too weird for him to save himself at this point. "S-Sorry Sharpay…" he finally managed. The sound of the warning bell was a welcome relief for him, and he fought the urge to let out a grateful sigh.

"Oh… gotta get to class," Sharpay spoke calmly as though nothing happened. She stood on her toes, placed her hands on his chest and gave him a quick kiss. "Love ya!" she yelled before running off down the hall. Troy could only watch her with his mouth hanging open. It wasn't until he heard a snerk next to him that even realized someone had been watching. He turned to look at his best friend Chad, still in disbelief.

"Holy CRAP…" was all Troy could manage. "What just happened?" Chad just shook his head and walked off to class with him.

"You have a _lot _to learn about girls, my friend."


End file.
